Question: A number $x$ is equal to $7\cdot24\cdot48$. What is the smallest positive integer $y$ such that the product $xy$ is a perfect cube?
Solution: Begin by factoring $24$ and $48$. We have $24=2^3\cdot3$ and $48=2^4\cdot3$, so $$7\cdot24\cdot48=7\cdot(2^3\cdot3)\cdot(2^4\cdot3)=2^7\cdot3^2\cdot7.$$For a number to be a perfect cube, every prime factor must have an exponent that is a multiple of $3$. The next multiple of $3$ bigger than $7$ is $9$, so we need a $2^2$ to reach $9$ in the exponent. We need one more factor of $3$ to reach $3^3$. We need another $7^2$ to reach $3$ in the exponent of $7$. This gives a smallest number of $2^2\cdot3\cdot7^2=\boxed{588}$.